mvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Modes
Free For All (FFA) It's every toy for themselves! Players must keep their eyes and ears open, as enemies will be ambushing from every direction. Free for all is where individual skill is on display, as players must fend for themselves against a number of other fierce competitors. The first player to reach the target kills wins the match. Forget team work and team play. This mode is for the lone wolves. This is Free For All. *TIP* : Free For All is one of the best modes to train your overall MicroVolts skill. From sniping to map awareness,Free For All will be all you need to improve your gameplay. Item Match Be ready for some fast paced, high intensity action! The Item Match is a regular Team Deathmatch battle, but rewards every kill with a random item drop. Item drop effects range from health replenishment, speed and power increases, invulnerability shields, and disguises. Be sure to use these drops whenever possible, or else your opponents will be the ones picking up the items from your dead body! Capture the Battery (CTB) There is no 'I' in 'Capture the Battery'. Team play is a necessity in this game mode, as points are only rewarded for each successful capture of the enemy battery, which are located at each team base. The battery location will always be shown on the map, even when picked up and being moved by a player. While individual skills may shine at times, it is the team who works together that will prevail in capturing the battery. TIP* : Once a capture is complete, all players from the team receive an extra amount of experience and MP. The player who successfully captured the battery has a higher gain compared to his team mates! Close Combat Sharpen up your melee weapons, because Close Combat is all about getting up close and personal with your enemy! This specialty mode is only available to the Chess map, and it restricts players to using only melee weapons. Test your timing and refine your reactions through repeated close-range battles with your enemy! En garde! Elimination (ELM) Hunt or be hunted! Elimination is a team-based mode that rewards strategic, aggressive offense. When a player is killed, they're out for the round! The Radar item spawns in the middle of the map when there is 1 minute left of the round. Grab it and you'll be able to see every remaining enemy on the map. It's a fight for map control! Hang back, and you'll surely be eliminated. Push forward, and you'll be the eliminator. Zombie Mode Run for it! It's figures versus zombies in this fast-paced, exciting mode. At the start of each round, zombies are randomly selected for the next infection. Their goal is to infect the figures using their powerful melee attack and innate zombie speed. Figures must use any means necessary to either kill the zombies or survive the round. The victor is decided by points, which are earned through zombie kills, infections and survivals. Will you stand and fight, or will you be running for your life? ~Want more information? Visit here! Arms Race Lock and load! It's a first-to-20 free for all against up to five other fierce competitors. The catch? Each point forces players to use a different unique weapon, ranging from the deadly Flash MiniGun to the laughable Accelerator Rifle. Racers can rely on their trusty Melee weapon to either get out of dodge or whack an enemy down a tier. Near the end of the round, Crunch Time begins, where the lowest scores are rewarded with special items after every kill. Stay on guard and move up the ladder, or else you'll be watching from the back. Go, go Arms Racers! Invasion (Single Wave) The Robot Extermination Team has arrived, and you're the last line of defense! Invasion is a Single Player mode that puts you up against several waves of incoming Robots. You will have all seven weapons available in your arsenal, plus four items that you can purchase with mode-specific Skill Points. Items range from the always-handy Health Boost to the Berserk Level 2 that puts you in a super-invulnerable state. Spend wisely though, as Skill Points do not come easy! Dust off that survival handbook and bring your 'A' game - the Invasion has arrived! Scrimmage Prepare yourself for the Scrimmage! Scrimmage mode is a mode designed with the newbie in mind. Each team has a designated Team HP and the goal is to deplete the other team's bar. Players spawn with more health and more ammo, so they're able to absorb more hits and deal out just as much! Kills and deaths are not recorded in this mode, which makes it perfect for those who are looking for a real battle without the awful consequences. Bring your friends and play worry free, with Scrimmage! Bomb Battle (BB) Stick together team! Bomb Battle takes the competitive element of Elimination and adds in objective-based strategy, where the Defensive team must prevent the Offense from planting and arming the bomb at either the A or B site. Move as a team to take advantageous positions on the map and prevent the enemy objective. Arm the bomb, and the round belongs to the Offense. Diffuse the bomb, and it is the Defense's. Eliminate the opposition for an alternative way to victory. Somebody set up us the bomb! Team Death Match (TDM) Go, go, go! Team Deathmatch challenges players to work together to kill the opposing team and reach the target kill goal. Utilizing weapon combos and organizing strategic team play will help teams get ahead of the competition. Do not underestimate the value of good team play. The team who works together best will usually end up the victors of the match. Communicate, combat, and conquer! Boss Battle (BB) The Tracker Boss has installed a base camp at the Academy where their numbers seem to grow larger every day. So far, 4 weapons of micro destruction have been identified: TRK-01, TRK-02, TRK-03, and TRK-04. Each one makes use of different abilities to track and capture our toy comrades for experimentation on battery power sources. Those brave enough to face the Trackers will be rewarded upon victory. With a little luck, some may find valuable coupons, Naomi tracker parts or even a ultra rare melee weapon: The Golden Tracker Head! Sniper Mode Bam, bam, bam! Sniper mode is made for the skilled snipers around the Micro-World. Teams must work together to kill the opposing team and reach the target kill goal. But only with snipers! Bring your friends and play against each other to see who will dominate the battle field with his sniping skills! Don't forget, keep low and move fast, that's the only way to win in Sniper Mode! Square Mode SOLDIER! YOU ARE NOT ON A VACATION! Experience the new Practice mode (Square Mode ) with your fellow mates. You can practice your gameplay and test your weapons on any map you want. Alone or with your corp. Get off the couch you lazy newbie! and start practicing today! INFO* : The damage caused in Square Mode is less than the actual damage a player gets in any other game-mode. Curiosities / Trivia *Right now, the most played modes are Team Death Match, Elimination and''' Free For All.' *Right now, the least played mode is '''Scrimmage.' *The only available modes in Clan Match are Elimination, Team Death Match and Capture The Battery. Unreleased modes / Upcoming modes *Capture the Area *Super Item Match *Classic 'Zombies' Mode Category:Modes